My Big Blond Leprechaun
by Oryn
Summary: Kadang-kadang pertolongan datang dari sumber yang tak diharapkan. G/E, mildslash. Arsip fic lama.


Warning : AU.

A/N : Judul fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah dongeng anak-anak tentang liliput yang membantu tukang sepatu menyelesaikan pembuatan sepatu sebelum fajar tiba. Idenya datang dari _my dear meldir, Glorfy (well, she's the Glorfindel who enlightened and ruined my life!). This is just a short fic I wrote when she struck me with this plotbunny. For the sake of the plot, in this fic, elves can sleep with their eyes open even when they start to sleep with their eyes closed. That's my fanon. Don't argue._ Kritik, saran dan masukan sangat diharapkan.

~*~

Suatu malam yang tenang di Imladris.

Erestor of Imladris, _chief advisor_ favorit kita, mengejapkan mata saat aksara Tengwar yang tertera di kertas yang sedang ditulisnya mendadak bertransformasi menjadi garis lurus yang memenuhi panjang kertas. Dia mengucek-ucek mata, memandangi kertas itu sekali lagi sambil setengah bertanya dalam hati apa memang matanya yang sudah keriting ataukah lobus oksipitalnya yang sudah kurang beres. Dan ia menghela nafas lega ketika dilihatnya huruf-huruf itu kembali ke bentuknya semula yang melingkar-lingkar dalam rentetan yang rapat dan kecil-kecil seperti semut.

Ada-ada saja, batinnya separuh geli separuh kesal. Kemudian diraihnya _quill_ yang terletak di atas meja, mencelupkannya ke dalam tinta dan mulai lagi menyalin isi kertas yang berupa laporan pekerjaan harian dan macam-macam perjanjian itu ke sebuah buku jurnal yang tebalnya kira-kira sama dengan buku telepon. Beberapa kali dia harus berhenti sejenak untuk membaca kata-kata yang sama dua kali, mengulangi penulisan karena ia membuat kesalahan dalam menulis beberapa kata atau salah eja, atau yang lebih kacau lagi, tanda baca ditulisnya mentah-mentah. Koma ya ditulis koma, begitu juga dengan titik. Atau ketika kantuk menyerangnya tanpa ampun dan kepalanya tanpa sadar terkulai ke atas meja, baru sadar kala dahinya terantuk daun meja yang keras.

Sungguh, Erestor ingin sekali bisa meninggalkan semua laporan-laporan yang harus disalinnya itu dan meringkuk dengan nyaman di tempat tidurnya yang empuk, kenikmatan yang saat ini bagaikan mimpi saja tampaknya. Namun, dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Pekerjaannya masih menumpuk dan bukan kebiasaannya untuk menunda pekerjaan, apalagi main tinggal begitu saja. Apalagi kalau diingatnya bahwa _deadline_ penyerahan laporan ini adalah besok pagi. Hh, sifatnya yang terlalu bertanggung jawab itu kadang-kadang merepotkan juga.

Ketika untuk kesekian kalinya kepalanya terbentur ke meja, Erestor meletakkan _quill_-nya dan menyandarkan kepalanya yang berat ke kursinya. Dengan sebelah tangan dia mengurut-urut keningnya yang terasa sakit, baik karena kejeduk maupun lantaran sudah terlalu mumet. Lagi-lagi dia menghela nafas, antara lelah dan putus asa. Dia ingin memejamkan matanya sejenak, tapi...dia takut kalau sudah terpejam, dia bisa keterusan tidur. Bisa gawat darurat.

Erestor mengeluh pada dirinya sendiri. Seandainya dia tadi menolak permintaan Elrohir untuk membacakan cerita sebelum tidur, tentu pekerjaan membosankan dan bikin ngantuk ini sudah selesai dari tadi. Namun, kala ia baru mau mengatakan kata-kata penolakan, sepasang mata biru kelabu Elrohir yang menatapnya dengan penuh permohonan itu membuatnya tak sanggup mengecewakan _elfling _yang disayanginya itu. Akhirnya Erestor menuruti keinginannya dan menggendong Elrohir ke kamarnya, membacakan cerita dan mendongeng untuknya sampai _elfling _itu tertidur dalam pelukannya, baru dia cepat-cepat melesat ke ruang kerjanya untuk menyelesaikan laporannya. Sambil mengutuki diri sendiri yang begitu gampang terpersuasi, tentu saja. Soalnya kalau menyalahkan Elrohir juga dia tidak tega.

Dengan setengah sirik dia melayangkan pandang pada sesosok _elf_ berambut emas yang tengah sibuk menyusun-nyusun buku di rak buku barunya. Rak buku yang tingginya sampai mencapai langit-langit itu baru saja selesai tadi siang dan diantarkan ke kamar kerja yang mereka tempati berdua, konon atas permintaan Lord Elrond sendiri setelah beberapa kali mendengar Erestor bolak-balik mengeluh tentang buku-buku Glorfindel yang jumlahnya kian bertambah sementara rak bukunya yang lama sudah tidak ada tempat lagi untuk menampungnya dan karenanya Glorfindel menumpang di salah satu rak bukunya Erestor, membuat rak yang sudah cukup penuh dengan buku itu makin tampak berjubel isinya, seperti bus yang surplus penumpang pada musim mudik Lebaran. Ini tentu saja menyebalkan. Erestor jadi mesti mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra kalau mau mengambil bukunya karena susunannya jadi sangat rapat dan saling jepit. Untung saja Lord Elrond cukup pengertian.

Erestor memandang rekannya itu dengan heran. Tadi Glorfindel sudah berkutat mengatur rak bukunya sebelum dia mulai menyalin laporan, kenapa sampai selarut ini belum selesai ya?

Pertanyaan itu terjawab setelah melakukan observasi beberapa menit .Rupanya Glorfindel dari tadi itu bolak-balik mengubah susunan buku yang sudah diaturnya. Begitu selesai dengan satu susunan, dipandangi sebentar, lalu diutak-utik dan dibongkar ulang lagi. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran elf satu itu. Mungkin belum menemukan konfigurasi yang paling pas, terka Erestor. Begitu saja, kok repot benar. Kalau dia, sih sebelum menyusun buku sudah dibuatnya katalog dan rencana yang terstruktur mau menempatkan buku apa di rak yang mana, jadi tak perlu pusing-pusing. Lagipula, daripada menghabiskan waktu dan tenaga untuk sekadar mengurusi rak buku, bukankah lebih baik Glorfindel ikut membantunya. Dasar _warrior_ kurang kerjaan.

Akhirnya, setelah melakukan _finishing touch_ untuk yang kesekian belas kalinya, tampaknya kali ini susunan rak itu sudah mencapai final yang memuaskan Glorfindel. Dia mundur beberapa langkah untuk mengagumi rak barunya yang indah dan berpaling pada Erestor yang duduk nyaris terbenam di balik meja yang penuh tumpukan kertas laporan dan buku jurnal.

"Bagus tidak?" tanyanya tanpa menyembunyikan kebanggaannya.

Erestor memaksakan seringai malas di wajahnya yang letih dan pucat. "Ya, bagus," sahutnya.

Glorfindel tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu. "Aku suka sekali rak ini. Ini pemandangan terindah di seluruh Arda."

Ya, tentu saja, pikir Erestor. Dan konyol. Kau mendapatkan rak baru setelah hampir membuat rak bukuku jebol. Aku ingin tahu sampai kapan kerapian rak itu bisa bertahan. Katakanlah...satu minggu?

Glorfindel mengamati hasil kerjanya sekali lagi, lalu menguap, meregangkan tubuh dan melangkah ke pintu kamar. Namun, suara Erestor menghentikan langkahnya.

"Glorfindel..." nadanya ragu-ragu.

"Hm?"

Erestor menelan ludah. Sebetulnya dia tidak ingin meminta tolong pada rekannya itu. Agak gengsi juga rasanya, tapi...

"Mm...bisa kau bantu aku sedikit?" tanpa pikir panjang kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja.

"Bantu apa?"

Erestor merasa dia sudah kepalang tanggung, sekalian saja ia melanjutkan. "Tolong aku menuliskan laporan-laporan ini, bagaimana?"

Alis Glorfindel terangkat mendengar Erestor berkata dengan suara yang bernada memelas seperti itu. Tumben-tumbennya si dingin-berlidah-tajam-super-hebat-yang-bisa-menyelesaikan-masalah-sepelik-apapun itu berada dalam posisi memerlukan bantuan. Erestor pasti sudah setengah kehilangan kewarasan karena membiarkan dirinya memohon pada Glorfindel, yang boleh dibilang adalah salah satu "musuh" abadinya, sering jadi korban omelannya, kerap berdebat dengannya dan begitu berbeda dengan dirinya bak siang dan malam. Aha. Menarik. Menarik sekali.

Glorfindel mengerutkan kening, mencoba meniru gaya Lord Elrond kalau sedang berpikir keras, seolah mempertimbangkan sesuatu dan berkata santai, "Well, akhirnya kau mau mengakui kalau kau membutuhkan bantuan juga, _chief advisor_?"

Erestor mendapat jawaban demikian jadi sebal. Dia menggerutu, "Baiklah. Sekali ini aku memang butuh bantuan. Puas? Aku letih sekali dan kurasa tidak akan sanggup menyelesaikan semua laporan sialan itu dalam semalam, padahal Elrond memerlukannya besok pagi. Sekarang, kau mau bantu apa tidak?"

Glorfindel menyeringai dengan gayanya yang menjengkelkan, membuat Erestor ingin sekali melompat dan mencekiknya kalau dia masih punya sisa energi.

"Hm, bagaimana ya? Kupikir-pikir dulu, deh..." ujung kalimatnya sengaja dibuat menggantung.

"Glorfindel!" sergah Erestor.

"Kalau begitu caramu meminta bantuan, lebih baik tidak sajalah! Minta tolong, kok seram begitu, " putus Glorfindel.

Erestor menghitung sampai sepuluh baru menatap Glorfindel yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Dengan menyabar-nyabarkan diri dia berkata dengan lebih lembut. "Jadi aku harus bagaimana? Oh, begini mungkin. Wahai Lord Glorfindel of Imladris and Gondolin, The Mighty Balrog Slayer, Lord of The House of The Golden Flower, Captain and Seneschal of Imladris yang terhormat, sudikah kiranya Anda mengulurkan tangan memberi bantuan pada hamba yang rendah ini? Begitu?"

Kalau saja ia tidak melihat sorot mata Erestor yang serius, besar kemungkinan Glorfindel sudah terbahak mendengar kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulut _elf _berambut hitam yang rada-rada angkuh itu. Ia mendengus menyembunyikan tawa yang nyaris meledak dan berkata, "Oh, Erestor. Aku tersanjung sekali mendengar permohonanmu, tapi sayang sekali kau tadi sudah membikin aku ngeri, jadi...lebih baik aku tidak turut campur dalam urusan ini. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko, nanti kalau aku melakukan kesalahan dalam menyalin laporan ini, wah...aku tak tahu apa yang akan kaulakukan padaku. Tidak, terima kasih, Erestor."

Percuma memang, batin Erestor sambil menggelengkan kepala. Dia sudah tahu kalau Glorfindel takkan mau membantunya. Kenapa juga tadi dia sempat berharap si _seneschal_ itu mau menolong? Gara-gara terlalu capek, pikirannya jadi kacau. Belum lagi derajat kesirikannya yang kian bertambah lantaran dia menyadari bahwa Glorfindel setelah ini bisa langsung tidur dengan enak di kamarnya, sementara dia terjebak di situ dengan timbunan laporan yang menekannya sampai ke limit terakhir pertahanannya.

Erestor menegakkan punggung dan mencoba menumbuhkan tekad untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk itu. Ini tidak akan sesusah kelihatannya, pikirnya. Dia harus bisa mengerjakannya, toh ini adalah tugasnya. Selain itu, segalanya pasti memiliki akhir walaupun mengawalinya adalah hal yang tersulit. Dengan menabah-nabahkan diri, Erestor mengambil _quill_-nya dan pelan-pelan mulai menulis lagi, sama sekali mengacuhkan Glorfindel.

Glorfindel keluar dari kamar kerja mereka dengan langkah-langkah ringan, tapi sebelum menutup pintu dia sempat berujar santai, "Selamat bekerja, _meldir nin_. Semoga sukses. Valar memberkati. Jangan terlalu serius, nanti lama-lama mukamu jadi mirip buku."

Valar pasti sedang dalam proyek iseng-iseng berhadiah ketika memutuskan untuk menciptakan Glorfindel, dumal Erestor. Sungguh suatu kesalahan besar.

Tak mau menghabiskan energi untuk berlama-lama merasa dongkol, Erestor kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada kertas yang tadi disalinnya dan menyalinnya. Kira-kira setelah menyalin lima puluh lembar, Erestor mulai merasa mengantuk lagi. Matanya terasa berat, menuntut pemiliknya untuk segera mengistirahatkannya. Belum lagi tubuhnya yang terasa pegal-pegal dan kaku kelamaan duduk. Tangan kanannya agak gemetar karena lelah dipakai menulis sebanyak itu dan karenanya kualitas tulisannya makin lama makin menurun. Beberapa baris yang naik-naik ke puncak gunung dan kemudian terjun bebas dibiarkannya saja.

Tiga belas halaman selanjutnya dilalui dengan penuh perjuangan habis-habisan sampai tetes darah penghabisan. Matanya sampai berair dan dia berkali-kali menguap lantaran sudah amat sangat mengantuk sekali. Kini kerjanya sudah mekanis saja karena pikirannya sudah melayang ke mana-mana, terutama ke kamar tidurnya. Dengan sebelah tangan dia menopang kepala supaya tidak tahu-tahu terbentur ke meja sementara tangannya yang satu lagi menulis secepat yang bisa dilakukan seseorang yang sudah hampir tertidur dan kelelahan setengah hidup.

Siksaan itu tidak segera berakhir, malah menurut perasaan Erestor kian bertambah. Erestor sudah merasa tak sanggup lagi bertahan terus menulis, tapi dia melihat masih ada setumpuk laporan yang belum diselesaikannya. Sialan betul. Dia mengerang lirih kehabisan tenaga. Kapan semua ini akan usai?

Dan kantuk kian hebat menyerangnya. Kini ia sedang berperang melawan musuh tak terlihat, tapi sama berbahayanya dengan sekompi anak buahnya Morgoth. Lambat, tapi pasti dia tahu bahwa dirinya bukan yang menjadi pemenang. Meski demikian, tetap saja ada suara di hati kecilnya yang meneriakkan agar dia tetap sadar. Tidak. Dia tidak boleh jatuh tertidur. Pekerjaannya belum selesai. Lord Elrond membutuhkannya. Dia tidak bisa menyerah sekarang, tidak...

Erestor yang malang. Dalam beberapa detik, kepalanya kembali terkulai ke depan sebelum jatuh miring di meja, tepat di atas setumpuk kertas. Dan kali ini, benturan itu tidak membuatnya lekas-lekas menengadahkan kepala karena saat itu kedua matanya telah menjadi kosong dan alam mimpi yang menggoda telah merentangkan tangan menyambutnya. Tanpa bisa dielakkan lagi, melenakannya ke sebuah dunia yang bisa menenangkan jiwanya, membuat pikirannya mengembara bebas tanpa batas.

~*~

Secercah cahaya Anor yang bersinar cerah pagi itu menerobos sela-sela tirai jendela yang tidak tertutup rapat, langsung menyorot wajah Erestor yang tertidur dalam keadaan duduk di kursi berbantalkan setumpuk kertas laporan, membuat _elf_ satu itu tersentak bangun. Ia mengejapkan mata karena terkejut dan silau, menudungi mata dengan sebelah tangan dan menguap. Aneh sekali, pikirnya ketika ia mengenali ruangan di mana dirinya berada. Apa yang dilakukannya di ruang kerjanya sepagi ini? Dan kenapa seluruh tubuhnya terasa tidak enak sekali? Otot-ototnya terasa kaku seperti ada sesuatu yang salah dengan posisinya. Lantas kenapa...?

Pertanyaan yang sudah muncul di benaknya itu kontan terlupakan ketika terpandang olehnya berkas-berkas laporan yang ada di meja dan buku jurnal yang tertutup di depannya.

Oh Valar! Aku pasti tertidur sampai pagi dan belum menyelesaikan semua laporan ini!

Kepanikan melanda Erestor. Untuk beberapa saat dia hanya bisa tercenung dengan mata membelalak saat menyadari apa yang telah terjadi.

Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Lord Elrond bisa membunuhku kalau laporannya belum kelar!

Erestor bangkit dan sebuah erangan lolos dari mulutnya lantaran tubuhnya yang kaku sedikit protes karena gerakan tiba-tiba itu. Kemudian terdengar suara berdesir dan ketika Erestor menoleh, ia mendapati sehelai selimut terjatuh ke lantai di belakangnya. Selimut? Apa kemarin dia sempat menyelimuti dirinya sebelum jatuh tertidur? Rasanya, sih tidak. Pantas saja dia tidak terbangun karena kedinginan kemarin malam, mengingat jendela kamar kerja itu terbuka dan tidak tertutup rapat oleh tirai. Lantas dari mana selimut itu datang?

Namun, Erestor tidak sempat memikirkan hal sepele macam itu. Yang ada di benaknya hanyalah secepatnya menyelesaikan laporannya yang masih menumpuk seperti gunung. Terdengar sia-sia memang, tapi kan kita tak tahu sebelum mencoba. Erestor meraih buku jurnal yang kemarin ditulisinya, membukanya sampai kira-kira ke halaman terakhir yang sempat diisi dan sebuah kejutan sudah menunggunya.

Semua laporan yang seharusnya disalin ke sana sudah tertulis lengkap semuanya.

Erestor menghempaskan diri ke kursi sambil matanya masih terpancang ke lembar-lembar buku jurnal yang dipegangnya. Dibacanya sekilas judul-judul laporan yang sudah tersalin di sana, dicocokkannya dengan daftar laporan yang tergeletak di antara tumpukan kertas di mejanya dan dia mengerutkan kening ketika mendapati bahwa semuanya cocok dan sudah tersalin komplet. Dengan kata lain, pekerjaannya sudah terselesaikan.

Dia menghela nafas lega. Beban berat sudah terangkat dari bahunya. Namun, kemudian sebuah pikiran melompat di otaknya. Siapa yang telah mengerjakan ini semua?

Erestor serta merta teringat pada dongeng yang kemarin dituturkannya pada Elrohir. Sebuah dongeng dari negeri manusia yang menarik minatnya. Dongeng itu berkisah tentang pak tua tukang sepatu yang sedang kerepotan memenuhi pesanan sepatu yang bertumpuk datang padanya. Pak tua itu sudah berusaha membuat sepatu secepat mungkin, tapi tetap saja sepatu-sepatunya masih banyak yang belum terselesaikan. Saking kelelahan bekerja, malam itu pak tua sampai tertidur di bengkel pembuatan sepatunya. Dan terjadi keajaiban. Muncul liliput yang merasa kasihan melihatnya, lalu menolongnya menyelesaikan semua sepatu si pak tua sebelum fajar tiba dan pada pagi harinya, ketika pak tua itu terbangun, dia sangat terkejut ketika melihat semua sepatunya sudah jadi berkat bantuan dari makhluk-makhluk liliput yang baik hati.

Ide itu terasa konyol buat seorang Erestor yang biasanya amat rasional, tapi memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya tersenyum karena situasinya sungguh mirip. Sekarang, pertanyaannya adalah, siapa kira-kira yang berperan sebagai liliput di sini?

Erestor membuka lagi buku jurnalnya. Diamatinya tulisan pada laporan terakhir. Keningnya berkerut kian dalam ketika dia menyadari bahwa tulisan tangan yang tertera di sana terasa sangat familiar.

Tulisan dengan huruf yang besar-besar, kalau tidak mau dibilang raksasa, garis yang tidak begitu tajam yang mengesankan tiap aksara digoreskan sekenanya, bentuk huruf lebih melingkar daripada tulisan Erestor alias kribo, antara huruf yang mirip rada sukar dibedakan, penanda kalimat yang tidak jelas titik komanya. Dan yang pasti, susah dibaca.

Siapa lagi yang mempunyai tulisan tangan terjelek di seantero Imladris, selain...Glorfindel.

Erestor mulanya sulit mempercayainya, tapi bukti pendukungnya sudah sangat mantap. Dia menggelengkan kepala dengan bingung. Kemarin _elf_ satu itu menggodanya ketika ia minta bantuan untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Namun, tatkala dia tertidur, diam-diam dikerjakannya juga laporan itu...pakai acara menyelimutinya segala pula!

Tiba-tiba rasa haru menyelinap di hati Erestor. Dia telah keliru menilai Glorfindel. Ternyata, di balik segala tingkah polahnya yang kerap membikin dongkol, dia punya sepotong hati yang tulus dan altruistik. Glorfindel bisa saja membiarkannya terus tertidur tanpa melakukan apa-apa, tapi nyatanya dia malah menyalinkan sisa-sisa laporan menjenuhkan yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit itu untuknya, padahal Erestor tahu persis betapa alerginya Glorfindel pada pekerjaan macam begitu. Lha, laporan patroli saja kalau Erestor lengah dia suka main _copy-paste_ dari laporan patroli entah dari zaman keberapa. Namun, kali ini...

Tak disangka Glorfindel bisa menemukan jalan untuk menyentuh hatinya. Dasar Glorfindel!

Erestor buru-buru merapikan mejanya yang amburadul dan bergegas keluar dari kamar kerja dengan langkah-langkah cepat setengah berlari menuju kamar Glorfindel. Ia harus berterima kasihnya pada_ elf_ itu, atas pertolongannya yang sangat tak terduga, tapi tepat pada saat dibutuhkan.

Ketika dia sampai di depan pintu kamar Glorfindel yang tak terkunci, tanpa peduli untuk mengetuk lagi, Erestor main terobos saja masuk ke dalam. Saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di kamar itu, Erestor tidak bisa tidak merasa kagum pada luas dan indahnya kamar itu. Sinar mentari pagi menerangi seisi kamar yang berperabotan bagus dan meriah mencerminkan kepribadian Glorfindel, tapi bersuasana nyaman itu, membuatnya tidak sulit untuk melihat bahwa si empunya kamar masih meringkuk di atas tempat tidurnya yang besar, bergelung di bawah selimut dengan motif _golden flower._

Erestor berjingkat-jingkat menghampiri ranjang dan berdiri di sampingnya. Pemandangan yang terhampar di depan matanya itu sungguh bisa membuatnya menahan nafas.

Glorfindel, berbaring miring menghadap Erestor dengan bertelanjang dada memperlihatkan sebidang dada berototnya yang terlatih dan berbentuk indah. Selimutnya hanya menutupi tubuhnya yang kecoklatan karena sering berada di luar rumah sampai sebatas pinggang, karenanya Erestor bisa melihat bahunya yang lebar, sebelah lengannya yang kekar terentang santai di samping tubuhnya sementara lengan yang satu lagi menyelusup di bawah bantal. Menjelajah ke bawah sedikit, tampak jelas perutnya yang datar, serata papan cucian dan bagian atas pinggangnya yang ramping, kemudian pinggulnya yang tertutup selimut. Erestor bisa membayangkan sepasang kaki yang panjang dan kuat di balik selimut. Pesonanya rupanya tidak terbatas sampai di situ. Sepasang mata coklat Erestor naik dan pandangannya berhenti di wajah Glorfindel. Dan ia menggigit bibir.

Sepasang mata biru langit yang tampak seperti diselubungi kabut mimpi menerawang kosong. Dalam keadaan biasa, mata itu senantiasa memancarkan kegembiraan, tawa dan semangat yang tak ada pudarnya. Raut wajah Glorfindel yang bagaikan dipahat, bibirnya yang semerah ruby, garis rahang yang menunjukkan ketegasan dan keberanian seorang _warrior_. Belum lagi helai-helai rambut lebat keemasan yang tidak pernah tidak berantakan, tapi terlihat pas dengan karakternya dan membingkai wajahnya dengan lembut. Glorfindel betul-betul mempunyai daya tarik fisik yang luar biasa, tak dapat ditolak. Dia bagaikan titisan Valar.

Sorot mata Erestor melembut melihat eskpresi wajah Glorfindel kala dia sedang tidur. Wajah tampan itu tampak demikian polos, tenang dan damai dalam lelapnya. Bahkan bibirnya melekuk sedikit membentuk senyum tipis. Pasti dia sedang mimpi indah. Sungguh, Erestor ingin sekali menikmati pemandangan yang sedap itu beberapa saat lagi, tapi dia harus membangunkan Glorfindel sekarang karena ia ingin segera mengutarakan rasa terima kasihnya yang besar.

Pelan-pelan, Erestor mengguncang bahu Glorfindel dan memanggil namanya. Namun, tanpa hasil. Glorfindel kalau sudah benar-benar nyenyak bisa tidur seperti _elf _mati. Herannya, kalau ada musuh mengancam, kok bisa ya dia terbangun dengan segera?

Erestor mencoba lagi, kali ini dengan lebih kuat. Tetap saja gatot alias gagal total. Glorfindel hanya mengerang tak jelas dan membalikkan tubuh. Erestor menggelengkan kepala. Kalau dengan cara yang reguler tidak berhasil, sepertinya dia harus pakai cara yang sedikit spesial.

Diulurkannya tangannya dan dijepitnya hidung Glorfindel kuat-kuat. Benar saja, hanya dalam hitungan detik mata biru Glorfindel kembali menunjukkan tanda kesadaran dan sambil megap-megap dia memelototi Erestor. Begitu Glorfindel terbangun, Erestor melepaskan jepitannya dan berkata ringan, "Selamat pagi, _meldir nin_."

Glorfindel yang nyawanya belum berkumpul semua menatap nanar ke arah Erestor. Terbangun dalam keadaan jalan nafasnya tersumbat bukan hal yang dialaminya setiap hari. Tatapannya menunjukkan kebingungan campur tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Dia mengejapkan mata beberapa kali untuk meyakinkan dirinya apa dia tidak salah lihat. Itu Erestor, berdiri di depannya, sambil...tersenyum ?

Erestor tersenyum?

Jangan-jangan nanti akan ada badai.

Ha, bisa juga makhluk itu tersenyum rupanya. Dikiranya Erestor sudah lupa caranya tersenyum. Tanggal hari ini perlu ditandai dengan tinta merah tebal, nih.

Dan...harus diakui walau dengan berat hati, seulas senyum itu membawa perubahan besar pada Erestor. Tampangnya yang biasanya kaku, serius, berjarak dan sedingin es itu melumer. Ekspresinya jadi jauh lebih lembut dan ramah, dua kata yang tadinya tidak bisa dipakai untuk mendeskripsikan Erestor. Belum lagi sepasang mata coklatnya yang memandangnya lurus dengan tatapan yang menunjukkan kehangatan dan kelegaan. Glorfindel mendesah perlahan. Baru kali ini dia menyaksikan Erestor tersenyum dengan demikian penuh perasaan dan _elf_ satu itu terlihat lebih cerah, lebih...menawan...Glorfindel baru saja menyadari bahwa sebetulnya Erestor memiliki kharisma dan wajah dengan ketampanan yang eksotik.

Keduanya saling pandang dalam diam. Masing-masing menemukan perasaan nyaman yang aneh saat saling bertukar tatap. Perasaan yang unik...tak bisa dijelaskan.

Kemudian Glorfindel dengan bertumpu pada sikunya menegakkan tubuhnya sedikit. Dia membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya ada apa gerangan yang membuat si _chief advisor_ pagi ini membangunkannya. Namun, belum sempat dia berkata sepatah katapun, Erestor sudah mengambil tindakan yang seumur hidup belum pernah dilakukannya. Dia membungkuk dan bibirnya menyapu lembut bibir Glorfindel yang merah merekah. Dia mendaratkan sebuah ciuman seringan sayap kupu-kupu. Hanya beberapa detik, tapi rasanya terus melekat.

Glorfindel mengeluh ketika Erestor mengangkat wajahnya. Untuk beberapa saat tadi dia kira dia tengah bermimpi. Dan kalau benar dia bermimpi, maka ia tak mau bangun lagi.

Erestor berkata dalam hati, ternyata begini rasanya mencium Glorfindel. Bibirnya terasa seperti apel, lembut dan manis. Dan hangat. Dan membuatnya ingin menciumnya lagi.

Belum habis terkejutnya Glorfindel, Erestor kembali mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya, kali ini berbisik tepat di telinganya dengan suara rendah yang melodik. Yang membuatnya tidak menyesal telah semalaman menulis laporan sampai tangannya pegal.

"Terima kasih, _my big blond leprechaun._"

~*~

SELESAI


End file.
